


Призраки

by Amarillis_L



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_L/pseuds/Amarillis_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В каждом жесте Кацуры, в каждом движении, в каждом взгляде Такасуги видится кто-то другой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призраки

Чистые и почти новые кимоно они достали с трудом. Пришлось скрепя сердце брать деньги из отложенных на покупку провизии, но Кацура настоял, что нельзя показываться перед таном в иссеченных доспехах и одежде, с которой кровь уже не отмывалась. Такасуги не видел в этом ничего такого. Они же самураи. Но у Кацуры было свое представление о том, как вести переговоры.  
Такасуги нашел Кацуру у озера немного в стороне от лагеря – тот недавно вылез из воды и теперь сидел на расстеленном одеяле, скрестив ноги, и пытался разобрать по прядям влажные волосы; вздыхал, но иногда коротким взмахом ножа отрезал особенно запутанный колтун. Он даже с собственными волосами сражался серьезно и насмерть. По голой спине с кончиков стекали крупные капли. Такасуги бросил ворох одежды рядом с Кацурой.  
– Облысеешь, Зура, – заметил он как бы между прочим и подошел к самой кромке берега, с сомнением поглядывая на воду. Солнце уже припекало, качались тонкие молодые травинки, но в ветре еще чувствовалось дыхание зимы.  
– Я не Зура! – привычно взвился за спиной Кацура.  
– Как вода? – спросил Такасуги, словно не заметив его возмущения.  
– Холодная, – мрачно отозвался Кацура, что можно было перевести как "очень холодная". Такасуги знал за ним склонность занижать степень трудности.  
Если бы не встреча, можно было бы еще пару дней подождать, прежде чем лезть в ледяную воду. Он вернулся к одеялу, сложил свои вещи на землю, сверху пристроил катану. Кацура к тому времени уже закончил разбирать волосы и водил по ним частым гребнем, закидывая за спину расчесанные пряди. Они и после многих месяцев безвылазного сидения в лесах были мягкими и гладкими на ощупь. Это Такасуги знал хорошо. До дрожи в пальцах, до зубовного скрежета. Такасуги поднес прядь волос к лицу. Сейчас они пахли водой и кровью, но в последнем он не был уверен. Он чувствовал запах крови повсюду. Во влажной весенней земле, в воде из ручья, в воздухе.  
Кацура обернулся через плечо, явно собираясь сказать что-нибудь разумное или нравоучительное, но Такасуги опередил его.  
– Скажешь хоть слово, я тебе врежу, – предупредил он тоном, не оставляющим сомнений. Кацура поджал губы. Такасуги бесили его разговоры, его образ мыслей. Кацура для него звучал как неправильно сыгранная мелодия. Без фальши, но темп непривычный, паузы не в тех местах и акценты расставлены иначе. И вместе с тем временами в нем, в его жестах или взгляде, в повороте головы проскальзывало нечто такое, от чего у Такасуги захватывало дух. Узнавание тенью скользило по краю его сознания, но поймать эту тень было не легче, чем сбить на лету какой-нибудь амантовский корабль.  
Он отвел темные влажные пряди от шеи Кацуры, наклонился, целуя границу загара на коже. Казалось бы, мелочь, но Кацура тихонько перевел дыхание, и Такасуги понял, что тот больше не скажет ни слова. Кацура охотно отзывался на ласку. Да они все тут вспыхивали тут же, стоило только прикоснуться немного иначе. Но Такасуги никогда и никого не касался так, как Кацуру.  
Такасуги опрокинул Кацуру на спину, прямо на принесенную одежду. Тот приподнялся на локтях, глядя на него во все глаза. Кацура всегда выглядел растерянным в момент, когда губы Такасуги касались его члена. Он уже понял, что любые вопросы бесполезны.  
Такасуги ничего не объяснял. Он мог бы сказать, что ему нравится слышать в дыхании Кацуры сдерживаемые стоны. Или видеть, как тот запрокидывает голову, цепляется пальцами за выцветшее одеяло. Или чувствовать напряжение чужого тела, полностью подконтрольного ему. Без сомнения, такой Кацура не мог не привлекать человека, изголодавшегося по простым радостям. И это могло быть правдой. Но Такасуги, вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, смотрел на Кацуру, черты которого изменились. Исчезла напряженная складка между бровей, приоткрылись обычно плотно и горько сжатые губы, а глаза почернели из-за расширившихся зрачков. Их взгляд стал мягким, словно устремленным в себя. Собственный возбужденный член Такасуги прижимался к животу.  
\- Шинске, - хрипло произнес Кацура, но осекся. Такасуги не позволял прикасаться к себе. В несколько движений он подвел себя к разрядке, и в тот момент, когда семя выплеснулось на руку, он видел перед собой другое лицо.  
Такасуги отвернулся, подошел к воде. Холод бесчисленными иголочками впился в ноги, разошелся острой болью от ступней до колен. На берегу Кацура неуверенно и заторможенно разбирал принесенные вещи. Такасуги зашел почти по грудь. Тело немело, но он уверенно продвигался дальше, разводя руками толщу воды.  
\- Такасуги! - донесся до него голос Кацуры - Дальше с головой!  
Такасуги кивнул и, набрав побольше воздуха, нырнул...

* * *  
На Кацуре была та же самая одежда, что и в их прошлую встречу: белое хаори и синяя юката. Светлая ткань пропиталась кровью. Ярко алой — его, и темно-бурой — пиратов Харусамэ. Волосы Кацуры отросли, и теперь они были той же длины, что Такасуги помнил по общей юности. Он сверлил взглядом идеально прямую спину бывшего товарища, пока аманто вели того по коридору корабля. Перед самым люком он опустил глаза на руки Кацуры, скованные за спиной наручниками, на пол, по которому тянулась цепочка красных капель.  
Зеленокожий аманто рядом с Кацурой говорил что-то о Гинтоки, которого Такасуги им тоже обещал.  
— Он сам придет, — отмахнулся Такасуги, не дослушав до конца. — Дайте ему знать, что Кацура Котаро у вас.  
Металлические створки медленно расходились. Конвой остановился, дожидаясь, пока они откроются полностью. Такасуги стиснул зубы. Он знал, что будет дальше. Он уже видел это однажды — Кацура, до того стоявший почти неподвижно, обернулся. И в момент, когда светлый профиль четко обозначился на фоне темноты внутреннего ангара, Такасуги увидел не Кацуру. Он схватился за рукоять катаны, и почувствовал тяжелую, шершавую ладонь на своей руке.  
— Эй, мы сами справимся, – пророкотал у него над ухом аманто, до того спрашивавший о Гинтоки. Такасуги резко повернулся к нему. И аманто отшатнулся, испугавшись его взгляда.  
Такасуги бросился к люку и едва успел перешагнуть порог ангара до того, как позади с громким щелчком сомкнулись двери. Он оказался в тускло освещенном помещении с потолком, уходящим в темноту. Одиночные корабли сопровождения высились по краям, оставляя центр с люком на полу свободным. Шаги Такасуги отдавались металлическим звоном под сводами. Он остановился и услышал мерный гул нескольких ног где-то на краю, куда свет от настенных ламп не доставал.  
Быстрым шагом Такасуги нагнал конвой, оттолкнул одного из сопровождавших Кацуру. Аманто переглянулись, зароптали, но не посмели его остановить, когда он рывком повернул Кацуру к себе. Тот взглянул на него в упор темными от боли глазами. В его лице не было страха, только спокойствие, с которым каждый самурай принимает свою судьбу. То же спокойствие и отрешенность, которые видел Такасуги на лице учителя в последний раз. И Такасуги ударил.  
Он бил сильно, точно, отчаянно. Разбивал в кровь лицо Кацуры, разбивал в кровь свои руки. Держал его за кимоно, не давая упасть. Вновь и вновь наносил удары.  
— Не смей! — кричал он, сжимая в кулаке длинные волосы. — Не смей быть похожим, — шипел он сквозь зубы, притягивая Кацуру вплотную. Тот безвольной куклой висел в руках, но даже сквозь кровавую маску в его лице отчетливо проступал образ, так любимый Такасуги. И который теперь стал раскаленным штырем в сердце. Позади, в темноте, несуществующей темноте, звучали голоса, кричащие что-то на лающем языке. Ему не было до них дела. Потом то ли руки, то ли лапы оттащили от него бессознательного Кацуру. Мимо Такасуги пулей пронесся маленький серый аманто-ящер в блестящем комбинезоне и с внушительным саквояжем.  
— Он наш, мы же договорились! – упрекнул Такасуги аманто, с которым он разговаривал в коридоре. — Мы дождемся второго и тогда казним их. Отрежем уши, нос, выколем глаза, — увлеченно перечислял он, но Такасуги не слушал его, он, тяжело дыша, смотрел на Кацуру, распростертого на полу, и на аманто-ящера, бывшего на корабле врачом. — А потом выставим головы в назидание…  
"Выставим". "Головы" — вспыхнуло в мозгу Такасуги. Светлые волосы, рассыпавшиеся по ткани, пропитавшейся кровью. Темные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по серому металлу, блестящему от крови.  
И прежде чем мир подернулся кровавым маревом, он услышал испуганное "Такасуги-сан!"


End file.
